Protective Nature
by Nahavia
Summary: When Kagome meets a little boy and has a vision, her life takes an unexpected turn. Will she stay with her boyfriend of five years, or will she follow her heart and find love in someone unexpected? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything connected to it.

~.~.~.~.

Chapter 1

It was days like this that she loved the most. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, nice puffy clouds dotting the serene blue sky. The birds were a symphony of sound, each sound being unique, yet they all blended together beautify. Not many people took the time to notice these things, but she did. She harbored a love for nature. Though she loved days like this for their natural beauty, what she loved the most were the children who were playing in the park she was currently meandering.

Oh how she wished she could have children of her own, but she wasn't sure if she wanted them with her boyfriend of five years. They had been together since her third year of high school, but lately she wasn't too sure about him. Being a miko, she was still pure, untouched. Lately, that has become a problem for Inuyasha, her boyfriend. _**'He always gets so frustrated when he's in the mood, and I won't give into him. He knows I'm saving myself for marriage, but he won't take that step.**__' _What she didn't know was that he wouldn't take that step because he didn't really love her. You see, it all started with a bet…

~~Flashback~~

"Hey Inu-trasha, have you seen the new girl?"

"No I haven't, ya mangy wolf."

"Well mutt face, you wanna make a bet?"

"What's in it for me Kouga?"

"If you can get into her pants, I'll give you a hundred bucks. If you don't…" He was cut off by Inuyasha who had an arrogant look on his face.

"You don't have to worry about that. I can win this bet within the week."

"So we have a deal?" Kouga had a sly look on his face. He had met Kagome. She was as pure as they come, there was no way Inuyasha was winnin the bet. _**'That stupid mutt didn't even want to hear what would happen if he lost. I gotta come up with something good.'**_

"We have a deal." Inuyasha and Kouga shook hands, sealing the deal. Kouga walked away and snickered. _**'Inuyasha is goin down.'**_

~~End flashback~~

~Inuyasha POV~

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed to himself. Five years, and the bet was still in effect. The stakes were higher now. There was no way he was backing out. He couldn't count the number of people who were in on the bet now. _**'It's only a matter of time before she gives in, and when she does, I'll be one rich man.**__**'**_ He looks around him in disgust. It was too damn bright for his liking, the breeze kept blowing his hair around, tangling it, and those damn birds! How he wished he could kill every single one of them; they were hurting his sensitive ears. His face darkened in pure disgust. He absolutely detested it when Kagome made him walk with her in the park. There were snot-nosed little brats everywhere. They smelled horrible. It was times like these that he wished he was a human instead of a half demon. The day he had children would be one cold day in hell.

~Kagome POV~

'_**Inuyasha, you have changed so much. I used to love you with all my heart, but I don't think I do anymore. Why are we still together? We are completer opposites in the worst of ways. I see the way you look at the children. You look at them with disgust and hatred. I want children, but I don't want them with you. I wouldn't want you to be anywhere near them or me for that matter. I cringe at the feeling of malice in your aura whenever I'm around you. It's attacking me with a fervor I've never felt before. It hurts me physically, mentally, and spiritually. I don't know how much longer I can hold out, before my ki retaliates and purifies you. I need to get away from you.**__** '**_"Hey Inuyasha?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"What wench?!" He snapped

'_**How dare he! Wench? Wench? That bastard.'**_ "I don't feel well, so I think I'll head home. I'll call you later okay?" She refused to let him see how much his words hurt her.

~Normal POV~

"You drag me all the way out here, only to want to go home?! No, you're not going anywhere." She gave him an incredulous look. "Don't even…" He was unable to finish, because someone rammed into him from behind. He spun around, ready to teach this person a lesson, only to see a small boy with bright orange hair and emerald-green eyes. His eyes narrowed as he sniffed the boy. The kit was a demon. Inuyasha plucked the boy up the back of his shirt, and brought him up to eye level. "How dare you touch me, you demon filth."

The boy had a horrified expression on his face, opening and closing his mouth, but no words would come out. He began to cry as Inuyasha shook him. At this, Kagome snatched the boy from Inuyasha, and hugged him close to her chest. She sat down on a nearby bench and began to rock him back and forth. The kit stopped crying, but continued to sniffle. He looked up at the woman holding him, and snuggled deeper into her chest. All the while, Kagome was glaring daggers at Inuyasha who was looking at them in disgust.

"It's alright little one. I won't let him hurt you," she cooed, "Do you know where your mom and dad are?" He just shook his head. "Would you like me to help you find them? What's your name?" At this, he began to cry, and she could feel his aura sadden. "What is it hunny, what's wrong? You can tell me." Kagome rubbed soothing circles on his back, and hummed a song her mother used to sing to her when she had nightmares. She smiled to herself as he calmed once again.

The kit burrowed even farther into her chest and whimpered, " I'm Shippo. They left me. I woke up yesterday and went to my mom and dad like I did every day, but when I got to their room, they weren't there. Everything was gone. That's how the rest of the house was too."

She sat there stunned. _**'They left him on his own! He can't be more than five years old!'**_ Unconsciously, her hold on him tightened. _**'How could they do that? How could they leave one as precious as him?'**_ Tears began to form in her eyes. Shippo could smell them and looked up in time to see tears falling down her face.

She was brought back to reality when she felt tiny paws wiping her tears away. "Please don't cry; I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry," he whimpered.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I just…" Inuyasha rudely cut her off.

"Dump the brat wench, we're leaving."

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha! We can't just leave him here, he has nowhere to go!"

"I said leave him." Shippo began to shake in fear.

"No Inuyasha the least we can do is take him to the orphanage." He was about to argue, but she gave him a look that promptly shut him up. She stood with Shippo still in her arms and made her way back to her car. She opened the door, placed the kit inside, and buckled him up. Shutting the door, she came face to face with an angry Inuyasha. Her face became hard as she gave him a cold look. "I will speak with you tomorrow Inuyasha." With that, Kagome got in the car and left, noticing that Inuyasha was following her. She let out a small growl.

Shippo was asleep when they reached the orphanage. Carefully, as not to wake him, Kagome unbuckled the kit and took him into her arms. Immediately he snuggled into her chest and gave a soft sigh. Kagome bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry. '_**Why must I give up everything I hold dear?' **_Looking to the building in front for her she sighed. 'I never thought I'd see this place again.'

~~Flash back~~

Cough cough cough

Kagome was only seven, but she was very intelligent. So, when she awoke to see smoke filtering into her room from under her bedroom door, she immediately know what was going on. '**Fire. There must be a fire in the house.'** Opening her door, she walked over to the stairs and peered down them. '**Yup, defiantly a fire.'** Spreading out her miko powers, she searched for any life in the house. The only one left was Souta, her baby brother. Her parents were gone.

Turning back the way she had come, she entered her brothers room. He was still sleeping, seemingly oblivious to what was going on. He had just turned one, what more could she expect him to do? Wrapping him in a blanket, she ran back into her room. She knew she shouldn't have, it was dangerous to do so, but she needed to get the only thing she had left of her parents. Going into her room, she laid the baby on her bed and ran to her closet. She rummaged around in there until she found what she was looking for. Her small photo album.

Tucking it into the folds of her sleeping gown, she ran to her brother and threw open the window. Steeping out onto the ledge, she looked down to gage how far a fall that was. **'There's no way I can jump. Neither of us would make it.'**

Her mother had been teaching her a form of levitation. Thats not really what it was, but she didn't know what else to call it. All she had to do was call upon her miko powers, and form a disk of energy under herself. She could do that easy, but the difficult part would be controlling it. Not many mikos had the power necessary to even form the disk, let alone control it. She was quite a rarity.

Concentrating on her powers, she could feel the flow of energy throughout her body. Swiftly making it's way towards her feet. She could feel the heat of the fire that had now reached her room; the flames practically licking at her back, welcoming her into the flames as they had done her parents. Her aura changed to that of determination. The disk at her feet began to move. The trip to ground felt to her like a life time, but in all actuality, this whole ordeal had taken less than three minutes.

Once her feet touched the ground, she was off and running towards the steps, which led to the street. She could not simply run to her neighbors and have them call for help, because she had no neighbors. She lived on a shrine. The Higurashi Shrine to be exact.

She jumped out into the street, and an approaching car screeched to a stop. Lucky for her, it was a police man. He jumped out of his car, probably getting ready to yell at her, but he didn't get the chance to.

Pointing towards the shrine, she said, "My house, it's on fire." He took in the soot on her clothing and glanced in the direction she indicated. Eyes widening, he ran back to his vehicle to call for help.

Within minutes, firetrucks and ambulances had arrived. As the paramedic checked Kagome over, the chief fireman asked her questions. "What's your name little one?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Okay Kagome, is there any one left in the house?"

"My parents and my grandpa. But they're all dead."

He just look at her is disbelief, "How do you know that?"

With a small smile on her face, she answered, "I can feel it, their souls are no longer with them, they have passed on." He stared at her smile and thought to him self '**pore kid, she's delusional.'**In all actuality, she was smiling, because they were finally at peace. They were not suffering in the scorching flames.

The fire was put out a short while later; the police and firemen were now gathered around her. "I'm sorry miss, but your family did not make it."

She gave the officer a knowing look, "I know, they were gone before I left the house." Once again, she received disbelieving looks, from all who heard what she had said. The the chief fireman relayed what she had said earlier.

"There is one thing though, did you have a brother or sister?" When she shook her head yes, he continued, "We did not come across another body in the baby room."

"I know."

Was the baby with your parents?"

"No. He was not with them." They had not realized that the bundle she was holding was an actual baby, due the it's lack of noise and movement.

"Where is he then?" It was then that Souta chose to cry. All eyes were on the object in her arms, realization evident on their faces. Souta was whisked away to be checked over.

A fireman who looked to be in his twenties, had long deep green hair, stunning blue eyes, pointed ears, and two blue stripes running from his temple to right under his eyes, walked up to Kagome.

Softly, she breathed out, "Demon." He stopped in his tracks, and several others whipped their heads towards her, with different degrees of shock etched into their faces. It was evident that all of those looking at her were demons, for they would have been the only ones able to hear her. Recovering, he approached her, as well as the others.

"How can you see through our concealing spells?" She didn't reply. As they got c loser, their demonic auras began to rise, rousing her pure one. Their auras clashed; the force of hers was truly amazing . They had not felt one so strong in centuries.

"So strong. Yet you are still so young. You will be a site to behold when your older." As she looked at them, she noticed they all had burn marks. This was her fault; they were hurt because of her. The youkai froze as they were surrounded by her power. They soon relaxed, for her pure power was not threatening, but soothing. They stared at her in wonder as their wounds began to heal. Mikos and youkai were enemies. Had been since the dawn of time. Yet, here this little one was, healing them.

The paramedic walked up with a crying Souta, "I don't understand how you were able to get out of the house with your brother, and not have any injuries. How did you get out?" Kagome looked to the demons while thinking over her answer. **'The human would not understand.'**

"There was a ladder an the outside of my window, so I just climbed down." The medic nodded in acceptance, handed Souta to her, and left. Souta immediately stopped his fussing.

The youkai could smell her lie. Feeling their gazes set upon her, she sighed and whispered, "I jumped out the window."

"You may be a miko, but you still would have sustained some injuries, not to mention your brother probably would have died." Looking around to make sure no one else was looking, she stood up on the edge of the ambulance she was resting upon, and concentrated all of the energy she had left, into her feet. The disk materialized and she made it take her to the ground.

Nodding their heads, "You are a special one indeed."

Kagome and Souta were taken to an orphanage soon after.

~~End flashback~~

Sighing, she walked into the place that had been her home for nearly ten years. "Kagome? Is that you child?" Smiling, she turned to the elderly woman who had trained her and taken care of her. She was a miko as well, for this was an orphanage for the "gifted." That's what Kaede liked to call those who were not completely human: youkai, hanyos, and mikos.

"Yes Kaede, it's me." When they embraced,Shippo awoke and looked around. "Kaede, this is Shippo, his parents abandoned him, and he has nowhere to go." Shippo looked from Kagome to Kaede and back, and begun to shake his head.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Tears streamed down his face, breaking Kagome's heart with every drop.

In a soft voice, Kagome tried to sooth him. "I lived here for ten years Shippo. Kaede is a wonderful woman who took very good care of me. I know she will do the same for you."

"I-I don't want to stay. Please, please don't leave me." At this, she began to cry. Looking to Kaede for guidance, the elderly woman had a small smile on her face.

This is when Inuyasha chose to barge in. "Hurry up wench. You've been here long enough." Turning to glare at him, Kagome tried to set Shippo down, but he clung to her like his life depended on it. Looking between Inuyasha and Shippo, Kagome made her decision.

Leaning down to whisper in Shippo's ear, she erected a sound barrier, encompassing her, Shippo, and Kaede, so Inuyasha could not hear what she was about to say. "Do you really want to stay with me?" At his nod, she continued," Kaede, could you have adoption papers ready by tomorrow?" Kaede nodded, and Kagome looked to Shippo. "I'll be back tomorrow okay Shippo And I'll take you home with me." He beamed, gave her a hug, and let go of her. She kissed him on the forehead and thanked Keade. Taking down the sound barrier, she turned to Inuyasha, gave him a death glare that would have the strongest of demons whimpering in fear, and walked out the door.

~.~.~.~

Authors note: I'm not too sure about this story. I like where I'm going with this, but I'm not sure if you guys will. I already have the next chapter written out, all I need to do is type it up, but if you think I should drop this story, let me know. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

~.~.~.~.~.

Authors note:Thanks for your reviews. They were all appreciated, but I'm sorry to disappoint you aria. Rin will be apart of this story. I won't say how she ties in, because I don't want to spoil it for the other readers.

Chapter 2

Once Kagome was out the door, she bolted to her car and took off so she wouldn't have to speak with Inuyasha.

She might have been an orphan, and she might have been finishing up college, but she was able to afford a place of her own. Actually, it was the shrine. After the fire, the main house was rebuilt. The fact that she didn't have an abundance of money was not a problem. The shrine had been in her family since the feudal era, thus it was completely paid off. When she came of age, and was able to live on her own, she moved back into the shrine. Now she only had to pay the electricity and sewer bills.

Pulling up the secret path, she parked her car. Before the accident, her parents had built a path leading from the main road to the back of the house; this way, they wouldn't have to park their cars at the bottom of the seeming endless steps leading up to their home. It also provided as a way to escape in case there was trouble. Only the family knew of the path; no one else could see it, because her mother and grandfather had placed a barrier on it to conceal it.

Quickly getting out of the car and closing the door, she made her way to the front door, keys in hand. Opening the door, she quickly deactivated the alarm system, closed the door, locked it and reactivated it. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and laid her keys on the light stand. "What a day."

Her eyes narrowed as she felt an approaching aura. "Inuyasha." Quickly, she threw up a barrier around herself and her car, masking their presence. She stilled as she heard a pissed off Inuyasha banging on the door and yelling at her to open up. After a couple of minutes, she could feel him moving towards her car; not finding anything, he left, realizing she wasn't there.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she sighed on relief. Scowling, she said to herself, " I'll have to do something about him. He will not react well to me adopting Shippo." She knew that she should have ended things with Inuyasha a long time ago, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. They had been together five years after all.

At Shippo's name, she broke into a smile. Gasping, her eyes widened comically. "I'm gonna be a mom! Oh kami, I have to get everything ready." With a glow about her that had disappeared long ago, she set out to clean her house from top to bottom, instead of going shopping for his things. She would let him pick out everything for himself.

~~With Inuyasha~~

Inuyasha was pacing his apartment brooding over the fact that he couldn't find Kagome. Things were going sown hill and fast. '**I don't know what's gotten in to me. I think I might have pushed her too far this time. That damn kit! He will pay. There's no way that I'll be able to get to him though. That old hag put up a barrier.'** "Bitch."

"I hope you're not talking about me love."

"No Kikyou, I was speaking of Kaede." Seeing her confusion, he relayed today's events.

"If you want that money, you are going to have to make amends with her. You've been fooling that bitch for years; you can hold out a little longer."

"I know love, I'm just getting tired of all this."

"There are other ways of winning the bet..." Kikyou trailed off suggestively.

"I could never do that to her. She would purify me before I got close to her." He looked to Kikyou who had a deadly smile on her lips.

"Have you spoken with Naraku lately? Doesn't he owe you a favor?" At this, a dangerous glint entered his eyes.

"You're right, he does owe me a favor." They began formulating a plan.

~~With Kagome~~

Brushing her hands off on a rag, Kagome looked around happily. "All done." Nodding to her self in satisfaction, she headed to her bedroom.

When she moved back in, she chose to take the master bedroom, which was on the main floor. It had a large bathroom and a walk in closet. Her favorite part however, was the large bay window which overlooked the forest behind the shrine. This is where she came to think.

Knowing that she needed to bathe, she drew up a bath and got undressed. Sliding into the bathtub, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Outside, she could hear the chirping of the crickets and the hooting of the owls. Smiling, she dozed off.

Kagome awoke awhile later to cold water. Shivering, she got out, dried off, and slipped into a robe. Walking through the door and into her room, she looked out the window to see the moon high in the sky. She then looked to her clock and her eyes widened. "I'm surprised I slept for that long. It's already two in the morning."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away, she grabbed one of her favorite books, situated herself in her bed, and began to read. Sooner than she thought, she was asleep.

~~Dream~~

She was sitting in the park, smiling and waving at two children, who were waving at her. As the children turned around to go play, one of them froze, horror radiating off of every pore in his/her body. The other just pointed and giggled at something on the mans head. She could only tell that the figure was male because of his physical structure. She was unable to make out any of the people in her dream.

The child who had giggled looked to be asking a question. The other child gasped and began to back up, pulling the other child along as well. Then she heard a heart wrenching scream. A scream of pain. She could now make out that the man was a demon, and he had used his claws to lash out at the child. The child was female; Kagome could see the bow that had been in her hair, fluttering to the ground. The demon turned to the other child, a boy. Kagome tried to move, but she couldn't, she couldn't even yell for help. The man struck out one final time, and tears began to poor down Kagome's face. At the smell of salt, the youkai turned to her and took a step forward, his blood red eyes boring into her.

~~End Dream~~

Wide eyed and breathing hard, Kagome allowed silent tears to roll down her flush face. Her dreams weren't just dreams, they were visions. **'Who were those children? I have to find a way to help them. I guess Shippo and I will be going to the park today.'** "Shippo! I have to go get him." Jumping out of bed, she ran to the bathroom to use it's facilities.

Exiting the bathroom, Kagome skipped to the closet, debating on what she should wear. **'Well, we will be shopping and then going to the park. It looks nice out today.' **"Shorts it is." She decided on a pair of denim shorts that went to mid thigh, a canary yellow tank top, and flip flops. Looking in the mirror, she nodded in approval. She loved yellow because it brought out her startling blue eyes. Her eyes were a rarity, and the most attractive part of her, or that what she believed. The perverts out there would beg to differ.

Miroku, one of her best friends, when they first met, told her that she had amazing curves, her hips would be perfect for baring him his children, her breasts would fit nicely in his hands, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how good her long legs would feel around his waist while he was... At this, she was mortified, and slapped him silly.

Kagome smiled at the memory. Her other best friend Sango had straitened him out. They were happily married and had a baby on the way. She had never seen two people more perfect for each other than them.

Shaking her head, she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and left the house.

~~At the Orphanage~~

Shippo had risen with the sun, and was currently asking Kaede when Kagome would be there for him. Kaede sighed in exasperation. **'He's been asking the same question for the past two hours.'**

"Kaede, when will Kagome be here?"

"Asking me every two minutes is not going to get you a different answer child. She will be here when she is ready." Shippo looked at the ground in thought.

"Is she ready now?" Sighing once again, she asked him to go get the other children for breakfast. As he was telling the other children, he heard the door open. Sniffing the air, he smelled jasmine and vanilla. His head shot up, "Kagome!"

~~With Kagome~~

"Breathe Kagome, you can do this." She said to herself, trying to calm down. Walking through the doors, she headed towards the kitchen, where she could smell Kaede's cooking. Before she reached her destination however, she saw a blur of orange, and then felt the impact in her chest. "Good morning Shippo." Smiling, she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. Shifting him onto her hip, she continued walking.

"I thought you would never come. I asked Kaede when you would get here, but she just told me that you'd be here when you were ready. I thought you would never be ready. But, you're here, so that means you were ready. I'm glad you're here." Taking a big breath, he nuzzled into her neck and sighed in contentment.

Kagome had had a hard time catching everything he had said. **'And I thought I talked fast.'** "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting sweetie."

"No child, this young one rises with the sun. You did not keep him waiting. He just arose early. You will have your hands full with him."

Kagome looked to Shippo, and Shippo to her. "He's perfect Kaede. I can feel it in my soul... I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like my soul is reaching for him almost like it's trying to regain something that has been taken from me." Kaede looked at her in amazement.

"The prophecy," Kaede whispered, to low for Kagome to hear. Shippo, however, cocked his head to the side in confusion. He was about to question her, but at her stern look, he thought better of it.

"What was that Kaede?"

"Nothing child. Are you certain that you wish to take on this responsibility?"

"With all of my being," She responded, hugging Shippo tighter to herself.

"Well, we best get started. Follow me." Kaede led them into her office, "The process of adoption between a mortal and an immortal is very different from a normal adoption. You Kagome must become immortal,"At Kagome's shocked expression, she continued,"As you know, those with youkai blood age differently than humans. In your case, you must become immortal in ensure that your kit it taken care of. If you were to stay as you are, you would age an die before Shippo could take care of himself."

"What if it were the other way around?"

"If you were a demon, and young Shippo was a human, he would most likely need to become immortal. This is not true for all demons. Demons such as inuyoukai, kitsunes, dragons, and wolf demons are very protective of their young, and can not handle loosing one of their children, whether it be a child by blood or adoption. Other demons such as spiders are not as sentimental, therefore they would not bother to turn their adopted child."

"So I'll live forever?"

"Yes, the only way you would be able to die is if you were gravely wounded."

Shippo looked ecstatic, "So you'll be my mommy for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever?" This made Kagome and Kaede go into a fit of laughter.

"Yes Shippo, I'll be your mom for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever." Shippo gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen, his little fangs glinting in the morning sun that had drifted in through the window, and his eyes sparkled with life. "You wanna know what else?" He responded by nodding his head yes. "You," she said, tapping him on the tip of his nose, "will be my son forever and always, no matter what." Tears began to bubble over his eyelids and spill down his face. He began to whimper as he buried his head in the crook of his neck. "What's wrong Shippo?" She cooed while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I have a family again." She looked to the elderly miko, and they shared a small smile.

"I believe we are ready. How do we go about this Kaede?"

"This, my dear, will be the difficult part. Never before have I bound a powerful miko such as yourself to a demon. I have only heard of one case such as this, but the child did not have near the power that you do. As you know, mikos and demons are natural enemies, mikos being able to purify a demon with a single touch."

"What does this have to do with the process?"

"You two must share blood."

Kagome gasped, "It will kill him Kaede! There is no way this will work."

"If your soul is calling to him as you say, he will be fine and your blood will not harm him." Kaede looked as if she had more to tell them, but was reluctant to do so.

"What else will happen?"

Sitting down, Kaede motioned for her to do so as well. "When your blood mixes, your scents will be altered a bit; it will seem as if he is actually your son, and you his mother. Your abilities, Kagome, might grow to include some of what Shippo is capable of. He on the other hand will most likely gain immunity to your purification powers as well as other mikos. He might gain some of your powers as well, like your ability to erect barriers. Your blood will strengthen his blood and he will become much stronger in the years to come. It would be wise to find a powerful youkai to train him as he grows."

They sat in silence, thinking over everything they had heard. Shippo was the first to brake the silence, "Well, I'm ready." He then held out his hand to Kagome. She gave him her hand, and he looked to Kaede and she nodded her head in assent. He used one of his claws to cut a line from the base of Kagome's thumb to the base of her pinkie. He then repeated the same process on himself, placed his hand in hers, and Kaede began to chant. Pretty soon, Kagome's pink aura, and Shippo's green aura could be seen mingling and mixing. All of the sudden,a bright light erupted from the pair. The light could be seen for miles around by those who had spiritual or demon blood. They all knew something very special had happened. They all felt like things were about to change.

But, just as quickly as the light had appeared, it had disappeared. The gifted could be seen looking at those around them, to see if they had seen it too. Those who did shared a questioning glance.

~~Back at the Orphanage~~

As the light disappeared, Kagome and Shippo could be seen looking at each other in wonder. Breaking the silence, Kaede commented,"Well, you don't see that every day." Then she chuckled, "You two are very special indeed."

Kagome just stared around her in amazement. So many thoughts were spinning around in her head. **'I can see everything. Oh! What's that horrid smell? I think I'm gonna be sick.'**

Shippo, seeing her nose wrinkle in disgust said, "It's the air momma, it always smell bad."

"My ears! I can here better now too."

"I told you child. You have gained some of your son's abilities. You must be careful; you do not know the extent of the powers you have gained."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Thank you for everything, but I'm afraid we must be on our way. We have a lot to do today. We'll come back and visit soon." Giving a small bow, they took their leave.

"I must inform the council. The time has finally come. Be safe young ones. You will have many trials ahead of you. You are our future."


End file.
